


Punishment

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the kink meme. Enjolras being denied orgasm when Grantaire's come a few times already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Enjolras' thighs ached, God, they  _ached_  - it wasn't a sharp pain, but one of fatigue, an awful one, and Enjolras wanted to sob as he continued to move, clenching around Grantaire's cock. "That's my boy, keep going." Grantaire said, his tone deliberate, controlled.

He'd already had one orgasm, when Enjolras had sucked his cock, and there was a lingering pain in his jaw from that, but it was easy to ignore compared to the current struggle of the muscle in his thighs. 

The ring on his cock felt too tight, too constricting, and God, he wanted to come. He'd wanted to come for hours now, but Grantaire wouldn't let him - and why should he?

"On your knees for me, darling boy." He had purred, in a charmed, contented mood when Enjolras had come home to their apartment, and what had Enjolras said? How had he responded?

"Why should I?" Grantaire had looked concerned, initially, and had sternly asked if Enjolras would prefer to take a scene before he talked seriously about his lack of manners. Enjolras had agreed willingly, but he'd never considered how much it would fucking  _hurt_.

Everything throbbed with discomfort,but Enjolras did not complain. He took in desperate little gasps as he lifted himself up and fucked himself down again, his eyes closed, his hands tightened into fists that he rested on his own thighs.

"You're going to make me come a second time, you know." And Grantaire sounded almost conversational, with only the slightest strain to it - this skill, Enjolras thought, was well-practised. 

"I know, sir." Enjolras managed to struggle out, and God, Grantaire's cock was  _thick_ , filling him so wonderfully, occasionally touching against his prostate in the slightest brush, and it made him want to yowl. 

"Speed yourself up, Enjolras, show me that fuckin'  _spirit_  of yours." Enjolras did, fucking himself as fast as he could, and Grantaire's orgasm with a low, comfortable moan, and he relaxed. He undid the ring at the base of Enjolras' cock and gently massaged his balls. "You aren't coming tonight." He said, touch soothing and moving on to stroke gently over Enjolras' tortured thighs. "You don't deserve it." 

"No, sir." Enjolras agreed tiredly as he eased himself off the other man's softening cock, curling close to him. 

"What was all that shit about then?" Grantaire asked, his tone low, and Enjolras shifted, uncomfortable.

"I was tired, and pissed off because Courfeyrac and Combeferre are fighting, and you can't get any work done when they're fighting."

"What about?"

"No idea: neither of them would say." Enjolras muttered, and Grantaire's hand went down to his cock, stroking over it slowly, teasingly. "Grantaire, please, don't-"

"Take your punishment." Grantaire said, tone only slightly reprimanding, and Enjolras closed his eyes tightly, dropping his protest. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Yeah, I know." Enjolras said, but the words became a whine as Grantaire thumbed over his cockhead. " _Fuck_ , but I want-"

"I wanted to let you come tonight, Enjolras. I was going to give you a nice massage, take a bath with you, and fuck you all slow and sweet, tease you and turn you into a ball of complete bliss." The blond cried out, bucking his hips up as best he could, but he held back all the same. "And you ruined it by being rude."

"I'm sorry." Enjolras bit out, choking out a noise as Grantaire suddenly stilled his hand. "God, I'm sorry." And Grantaire spooned his body against Enjolras' back, holding both of his hands against his stomach in his own hands, making sure Enjolras couldn't touch his cock if he chose to.

"I know. It's okay." Grantaire murmured against his ear. "No coming tonight. No coming this week. On Monday, punishment ends. Clear?"

"As glass, sir." 

"Good boy." Grantaire said, and then he closed his eyes, relaxing in his place. "Now sleep." Enjolras didn't sleep for a fair time, but he relaxed still and enjoyed Grantaire's grip on him, grounding him. Enjolras loosened entirely, melting back against the other man.

He sighed, closed his eyes, and let himself drift.


End file.
